


Hot Water

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Cor Leonis was standing there in front of you, wearing nothing but a smirk.





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of a screenshot of Cor someone shared on twitter... and also just because I love him.
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185371118690/cor-leonis-x-reader-hot-water).

“Okay, fuck this, I am so fucking done,” you yelled, hurling the _bokken_ at the floor. You wiped your sweat-slicked hair off of your forehead, ponytail failing to keep the strands in place. “You are a goddamn cheater, Cor Leonis.”

“A cheater? Don’t insult me,” the man replied, looking at you with amusement. “It’s not my fault you’re predictable. And I don’t believe I allowed you to refer to me by anything other than my title.”

You glared at him, boldly taking big, stomping steps until you were inches away from him, having to tilt your chin up to meet his icy gaze. “Fuck you, _Marshal,_ ” you sneered, extra bratty emphasis on the last word. You could tell he was trying not to laugh at you, looking down his nose with a raised eyebrow. This, not surprisingly, made you even angrier, and you couldn’t decide if you wanted to slap the smirk off of his lips or slam your own against them, taking out your frustrations with your tongue and teeth.

Unable to make the choice, and fearing the repercussions of both, you turned on your heel, continuing your stomping over to the locker room, refusing to look back at him.

Once inside, you let out a huge exhale of breath, heading for your locker to grab your shower supplies, wanting to drown the memory of that disastrous training session. As you stripped off your sweaty clothes, your mind kindly provided images of Cor’s flushed face, a thin sheen of sweat shining on his neck as his intense blue eyes anticipated your every move.

Every time he’d manage to capture a part of your body in his grasp replayed behind your eyelids, fingertips burning their prints onto your skin as he whirled you into a striking position, inviting you to attack, only to easily block you when you’d hesitate. He was helping you, each touch to trigger your muscle memory, trying to ingrain the movements into every fiber.

He wanted you to be better, and you just took his thirty-odd years of experience and shat on it. You flushed with embarrassment, racking your brain on the best way to apologize to him.

You decided to think that over with a scaldingly hot shower, and entered an open stall, hurriedly turning on the taps, squealing at the burst of cold before the water turned warm. You let the water run down your body, closing your eyes and trying to will the frustration out of your tired muscles.

“I wonder if he likes wine...” you said to yourself, grabbing your shampoo. “Nah... there’s no way the Marshal is a wine drinker. Maybe bourbon?”

You lathered your locks, scratching at your scalp to make sure every oily sweat drop was purged. “Yeah, he’s probably a bourbon guy... I’ll get him a nice expensive bottle, maybe then my punishment will be a little less severe....” you mused, rinsing the citrusy shampoo out of your hair, eyes closed to keep any rogue suds from blinding you.

“I’m afraid you won’t get off that easy,” you heard a deep, familiar voice call out from outside your shower stall. You gasped, startled feet kicking the bottles of product over the floor. “But you were right, I do like bourbon.”

“Marshal!” you exclaimed, scurrying over to the curtain. “What are you doing in here?“ you asked, pulling the curtain back a little to poke your head out. You nearly choked, managing to breathe out an “oh my” as your eyes widened.

Cor Leonis was standing there in front of you, wearing nothing but a smirk. Your eyes trailed down his body before you could stop yourself, and if your face wasn’t already red from the hot water, it would be now. He pushed the curtain to the side and you took a few steps back until you felt the spray of water hit your back.

The Marshal wasted no time, reaching out to place your face between his hands, dipping his head down to your level. He stopped right before his lips met yours, your eyes already closing in anticipation.

“I think it’s time I teach you a lesson,” he said, words dripping with lust as he slowly, so, so slowly closed the small distance between you, hungrily pressing his lips against yours.

You weren’t expecting a gentle kiss, and were pleased when he immediately set to ravaging your mouth, claiming it with his tongue, asserting his dominance over you. You ran your hands down his front, delighting in the peaks and valleys of his muscles. They were even more magnificent than you imagined, the Marshal selfishly keeping them hidden under his clothes.

He hands mirrored yours on your body, thumbing over your nipples, coaxing them into hardness as he continued his assault on your mouth. He pressed his solid length against your belly and you moaned, feeling his lips curve up into another smirk.

He repositioned you so that your backside was pressed up against the cold tile, boxing you in by placing his hands flat on either side of your head. Not that you wanted to be anywhere else but here. He moved his oral assault to your neck, sucking and biting all the way down to your shoulder, making sure you’d remember who gave those marks to you the next morning. You wrapped your arms around him, caressing over every inch of his back before clutching at his ass, hearing him chuckle lowly against your neck.

“Look at me,” he demanded, and you swung your gaze to his without hesitation. Staring you down, he trailed a hand from the dip between your collarbones down between your breasts, rounding over your navel until he slid two fingers between your lower lips. He worked at your clit without pause, and your eyes closed of their own volition, getting lost in pleasure.

As soon as it started though, you felt his fingers move away, and you whined at the lost contact.

“I could’ve sworn I told you to look at me,” he said, ghosting his hand over your sex, teasing you with the promise of his rough touches.

Your eyes opened, and you saw him smile, fingers continuing their journey between your legs. “Good girl,” he nearly purred, fingertips dipping into your slick entrance, “Following my orders so easily. Looks like I won’t have to try as hard to fuck that stubbornness out of you after all.”

You wanted to challenge him, narrowing your eyes, but a flick to your rapidly swelling bundle of nerves quickly banished that urge. You were desperate to slide your eyes closed, but knew that Cor was not to be trifled with, so you forced yourself to look into his eyes, not wanting him to stop for one single second. His slick fingers worked you open, sliding inside you with ease, his thumb putting delightful pressure on your clit. Your orgasm was brewing deep in your belly, boiling waves of pleasure coursing through your veins. You hooked your hands over his shoulders, feeling your knees weaken as your climax neared.

Little moans were escaping with every panting exhale, your eyes still locked onto the Marshal’s as his long fingers crooked deep inside you. Just a little more, just one more thrust and you’d be home free, able to bask in the glow. Cor seemed to sense this, but instead of bringing you to completion, he abandoned your twitching cunt, quickly removing his fingers. You whined, mouth falling open in betrayal, trying to grind your hips against his for some pressure before your orgasm ebbed away.

He moved his lips to your ear, planting a gentle kiss below your earlobe before he spoke. “Don’t be so disappointed, remember I did say you wouldn’t be _getting off_ so easy.”

“You’re cruel, Marshal,” you said, voice wavering.

“Maybe a little. But it’ll be worth it, watching your face when I finally let you come.... Feeling you hold onto me for dear life, that gorgeous cunt tight around my cock....” he replied, kissing down your jaw. He captured your lips in a bruising kiss, hands gripping at your hips and rutting against you.

He lifted one of your legs, spreading you wide for him, as he lined his thick cock up with your entrance. He slid into you with a tortuous slowness, hooking your leg around his hip once he was fully seated inside.

“Fuck, Marshal, you feel so good,” you mumbled breathlessly, leaning your head back to rest on the steamy tile. He thrusted shallowly at first, making you stretch for him, and you gasped at the sensation. This was better than good, this was heaven. He picked up the pace, hands grabbing at your ass as he fucked into you deeply, nothing but the sound of your moans and the pounding of the water on the tile floor filling your ears.

You reached up to pull his face towards yours, sucking his bottom lip in between your teeth and biting down, earning you a gorgeous grunt from the Marshal, his hips slamming even harder against you.

He kissed you with furor, adjusting his angle to hit your sweet spot, your wanton moans increasing in volume. Nothing else mattered besides the Immortal’s cock inside you, his lips attached to your neck as he fucked you into submission. Your pride went right down the drain with the hot water, your mind conjuring images of him taking you whenever he wanted, filling you up with his release, making sure you were clearly aware of to whom you belonged. Wanting him to lay claim over you, sucking bruises into your flesh to mark you as his.

Your erotic imagination was doing wonders for your building orgasm, the pressure a delightful sensation at your center, the Marshal’s cock inching you closer with each thrust. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving the one extra brain cell that wasn’t focused on climaxing the sole task of keeping your eyes open.

Cor licked his lips, looking down at you nearly writhing in pleasure, and abruptly pulled out of you with a grunt. You cried out, having been denied a second orgasm, giving him a furious look. He smiled at you, cocking his head to the side, very pleased with himself.

"I...hate...you..." you whimpered between breaths, swallowing hard. He moved in to sweetly kiss you, but you turned your head, his lips landing on your cheek instead of your mouth. He chuckled, pushing your head back over with a wet hand, making you kiss him properly. You were trying to be mad, but those lips of his were so soft, and that tongue so skilled that you couldn't help but kiss him back. But you didn’t like it.

(You liked it.)

He lifted your leg again, mouth still attached to yours, and slowly eased himself back inside you. Your breath hitched at the welcome sensation overcoming you once again, and you caressed your hands down to settle them on his waist. He didn't start moving, though, and you pulled back to look at him, fidgeting your fingers on his skin.

He raised an eyebrow, darting his tongue out to moisten his bottom lip. "Did you want something?" he asked softly, running the back of his free hand down your cheek. "All you have to do is ask...."

You bit your lip, giving him a heated glare, and he pulled out and slid back in just a centimeter, giving you the smallest tease of pleasure. He wanted you to beg, plead with him to give you your release; the ultimate submission. Any shred of pride you had left quickly dissipated, the gnawing in your gut and the need for completion stronger than any other feeling you possessed. It was also just... _him,_ something about the Marshal that made you want to follow him to the ends of the earth. Even when you were being a stubborn brat, you were drawn to him.

Pulling the Marshal’s body flush with yours, you looked him right in his lust-filled eyes before gently touching your lips to his. “Please, Marshal. _Please_ let me come, I-I’ve been good, haven’t I? Following all your orders....” you said against his lips, pulling away to make eye contact with him. His eyes widened, probably a little in disbelief, and you felt his hand trail down the thigh of your leg that was still on the floor. “I want you to make me come, _please,_ Cor, please, don’t...don’t make me beg anymore, please just take me-“ He interrupted you by hoisting up your other leg; you squeezed your thighs around his hips, pressing your back against the wall for leverage as he resumed his brutal pace, thrusting into you with purpose.

The pressure in your belly came back like it had never even left and you were balancing on the edge of your climax, just needing one more little push over the precipice.

“Hold onto me, sweetheart,” Cor said, and you felt his hands shift from the bottoms of your thighs. You looped your arms around his neck, feeling his hand glide down your stomach until he met your clit with his thumb, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. You whined pitifully, digging your heels into his lower back hard, as the Marshal leaned forward to swallow your cry as you came.

Vision nearly whiting out, you clung to him, feeling him still thrusting hard into you, prolonging your climax while racing towards his own. Your entire body was clenched, toes pointing almost painfully, and the Immortal groaned as your inner muscles gripped onto his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re beautiful,” he breathed, his gaze roving over you as the pleasure you felt between your legs was translated onto your features. “I knew you’d look so damn gorgeous when I made you come...I knew it,” he said, pressing reverent kisses against your neck, his hand moving back down to hold you up.

You watched as Cor’s eyes slid shut, the muscle in his neck tensing as he came, a few uncoordinated thrusts filling you up with every last drop of his release. He stood there with you for a long moment, letting you catch your breath before he gently lowered you down, steadying you with his hands on your hips as your feet touched the tile once again.

You still had your arms looped around his neck, and made no effort to remove them. For a moment the only sound was the water still running from the shower head, with the occasional deep breath as you both calmed your racing hearts.

You wanted to kiss him, and you leaned your head forward, only to be met halfway by his lips pressing against yours, Cor having the same idea. This kiss was gentle, and you slid your hands up to rest on either side of his neck, feeling his hands wrap around you to caress your lower back. You side stepped to bring the both of you back in range of the spray, the water still thankfully hot and instantly soothing on your skin, cold from being pressed up against the tile.

“Marshal,” you began, resting your chin on his shoulder, “I am sorry for...losing my temper earlier. I would like to make it up to you, still.”

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “You could let me take you on a date,” he replied.

“Don’t you normally do the date first, and _then_ have amazing sex?” you asked with a laugh, pulling back to look at him.

“Normally, yes. But you are...” he paused, his thumbs tracing circles on your skin, “Very hard to resist.”

“Hey, do you... _like me_ or something?”

You grinned at him, and he grinned back, pulling your body against his again. “I like when you smile, Marshal,” you mumbled, turning so that you got the full warm spray from the shower on your back.

“I don’t think I asked you to refer to me by my title,” he said, turning you around so that he was in the warmth.

You rolled your eyes, kissing him softly. “Sorry, Cor.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
